


"I'm not doing that again."

by demiclar



Series: Destcember 2020 [10]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destcember Day 10, Drifter x Guardian isn't too explicit but you can see it if you squint, Minor Beyond Light Spoilers, Multi, the Guardian is mad, the Guardian rejects the Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiclar/pseuds/demiclar
Summary: The Guardian finds Drifter, Eris, and the Stranger on Europa.
Relationships: Drifter/Guardian (implied)
Series: Destcember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037118
Kudos: 9





	"I'm not doing that again."

**Author's Note:**

> I finally started playing Beyond Light and I'd like to imagine the Guardian being a little more hesitant to accept the Darkness. This is what I came up with in like 10 minutes.

“And here comes our Guardian. Right on time.”

The Guardian raced to the battle only for it to be over when they arrived. Drifter, Eris, and the Exo Stranger standing in a large circle of smooth ice and snow, a few bodies littering the ground nearby but not nearly enough for the shooting they’d heard. It wasn’t right, but they knew what they’d seen.

They stumbled to a stop, their feet slick on the ice, but it wasn’t about the ice. They’d been running on it long enough to be used to it by now. It wasn’t the ice that made them unsteady.

“You…you’re using the darkness?” They breathed, their eyes shifting across the three quickly. They couldn’t believe this. It couldn’t…it couldn’t be true.

“I know we owe you an explanation-“ The Stranger began. The Guardian shook their head. How had these three even come together in the first place? And the Stranger?

“No, you can’t- the Traveler is everything. You can’t just turn you’re back on it, you-“

“Guardian, calm yourself.” Eris advised, cutting them off.

“No!” The Guardian snapped again, shaking their head again as well. Why wouldn’t they see it? They couldn’t turn to the Darkness, they couldn’t do this. “Why would you abandon the Light, it brought us back, it protects us, it-“

Drifter took step towards them and they cut themselves off quickly. They hadn’t seen him in weeks. Months, maybe. They’d been worried about him for moths and this was the greeting they got? They could still remember the time they’d suspected Drifter to be a Shadow, but those fears had been dismissed. Had he turned into one of them now? Wielding the Darkness? He’d always said it was just another tool, all that mattered was how you used it, and sure, maybe for weapons but this? They were wielding it like Light, letting it course though their bodies, embracing it. This was so, so much more.

“The Light isn’t strong enough to take on these threats. If we don’t use the Darkness we won’t be able to defeat Eramis.” Drifter told them, and they looked at him with pleading eyes, their helmet hiding their face from view still.

“You don’t know that.” They were practically pleading out loud now, too. Their hands had begun to shake. They tried to curl them into fists to stop it, but it was of no use. “The Light has always pulled through for us before, we have no reason to think that it won’t this time.”

“Guardian, listen.” Drifter took another step towards them, reaching for their arm. They jerked away, then yanked their helmet off over their head. “The pyramids are-“

“No, you listen!” They snapped back, taking a hard turn towards anger. “You weren’t up there on the Moon.” They snapped at him. “You didn’t see what I saw. You didn’t hear what they said to me, what they did to my Ghost. I’m not doing that again. I don’t want _anything_ to do with these pyramids, or the Darkness.”

All three watched them stunned. Still, it was Drifter who tried to reach for them again, who tried to pull them away from that ledge they were teetering on.

“Kid, you-“ He tried. They’d have none of it.

“Stop it!” They snapped at him. “All three of you should know how dangerous what you’re doing is. Shadows have been trying to murder you for years, and what about all the Guardians who have died to the Darkness on your watch? Or with the Pyramids months ago?” They demanded of Drifter. They knew about all the accidents, but Drifter should have been learning from them.

“And you?” They turned on Eris. “Is this supposed to be some replacement for your Light? Darkness took everything from you, so now you have to use its own weapons against it? I know how poorly the quest for revenge goes. Don’t follow it.”

Finally, they turned to the Stranger, watching them silently.

“You must have a good explanation for all this, too.” They told her. “You’re the one who warned me against the Darkness in the first place, when you told me to destroy the Black Garden and then you disappeared _for years._ Now suddenly you’re back with this?” They gestured to the ice, to the dead bodies. “It’s been years, how can I even trust you now? For all I know you’ve been corrupted and have dragged both of them down with you. How can you possibly explain all of this?”

The Guardian crossed their arms over their chest. They’d dropped their helmet into the snow a while ago now, and their face was stinging from the cold, the air hard to breathe without any assistance. They didn’t care so much now, but they could feel their Ghost gently reminding them to put it on. They didn’t move, at least not yet.

A long few moments of silence rolled between the Guardian and the three others, the three watching them at a loss for words. When Drifter tried to reach for them a third time, they slapped him across the face, then marched to where their helmet had rolled and tugged it on over their head. They’d hardly latched it before they were zipping away on their sparrow without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I missed yesterday for my destcember challenge so expect two today or tomorrow.


End file.
